Undying Love
by Reenka Zanoie
Summary: Kurama/Botan/Tokiya. Botan is now a mortal after hearing the truth from Koenma that she's Yusuke's twin sister. But in Ningenkai, she always ends up being protected by Yusuke and Kurama, so she wanted to become stronger like his brother. summary sucks.
1. Summary

**UNDYING LOVE**

Pairing: Kurama and Botan

Love Triangle: Kurama/Botan/Tokiya

Botan/Kurama/Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and Flame of Recca

Characters are all from Yuyu Hakusho and Flame of Recca

Summary:

It's been a year since Kurama and Botan confessed their true feelings for each other right after the Makai Tournament. But Maya, Kurama's former lover, is coming back. Who will Kurama choose? What will happen to Botan now? And here is a revelation, Yumi(Botan) is Yusuke's twin sister? A new tournament is waiting. Urameshi Team and Recca's Team are going to merge! What is the role of Tokiya in Botan's life?

A/N: please review, :D I want to know if i should pursue this story. _ thank you.


	2. Koenma's revelation

**UNDYING LOVE**

By Reenka Zanoie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and Flame of Recca. But thanks to them, I found an ideal love triangle namely, Kurama Minamino, Yumi Urameshi (Botan) and Tokiya Mikagami. ^_^. This is not my first fanfic for Kuratan couple but this is my first try publishing my story. Enjoy reading. And don't forget to leave a review. Please be gentle, hehehe, but all are accepted. I humbly ask for your comments, suggestions and ideas too to make the story more worth reading.

Note: _Italicized words are sign for characters talking with their own thoughts._

Bear with me guys. Now onto the story. _

CHAPTER I: KOENMA'S REVELATION

"You have a twin sister Yusuke," said Koenma in his teenage form with utter seriousness in his voice and total sincerity in his eyes. But the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi just stares at the young ruler with his mocking eyes saying "Don't give me that damn piece of shit!"

"But I'm telling you the truth, you really have Yus-," the Young Ruler couldn't continue anymore what he's saying for the Spirit Detective had him pinned on the wall already.

"16 years I'm living all alone in Ningenkai without my real parents, now you're telling me this piece of shit," shouted the almond-eyed detective, anger is evident in his eyes.

Koenma wasn't startled at all. He just shoves Yusuke's hand on his neck.

"Yes Yusuke, you have a sister. Your mother gave both of you away when you were three. You were left in Nengenkai and Yumi was left here in Rekai. She didn't want you to experience life with blood-shed wars in Makai though your father is against this she still insisted for the sake of their children. But destiny is destiny Yusuke. Destiny will let you and Yumi meet. You are both destined to fulfill your duties as beings with Makai blood running into your veins."

Yusuke couldn't speak at all. He has a twin sister for goodness sake!

"Yumi? Is that her name?"

Koenma nods his head as a reply.

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked with complete excitement in his tone. Happiness in him couldn't be hidden anymore.

Koenema smiled. _He should know now. I think it's the best time for both of them._

"She's-," then a knock was heard. Koenma was interrupted. Yusuke slightly dismayed. He wanted to punch the face of the one who knocked the door.

"Come in," said Koenma, with a hint of command in his voice.

"Yahoo! Good morning!" greeted the azure-haired, lilac-eyed ferry girl in her usual cheerful voice.

"Oh Botan, it's only you!" said Yusuke, while combing his hand on his hair, a sign of irritation.

"What do you mean it's only me?" replied Botan with pouted lips, her hands on her waist.

_It's a sign said Koenma. They are both here._

"Botan-," Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you want to know where she is?" cut Koenma. Yusuke nodded with earnest sincerity in his eyes. To his full surprise, Koenma's gaze shifted intently to Botan. Yusuke looks at Botan too.

Botan sweat drops. "Did I do something wrong?" Nobody answers. With questioning eyes, Yusuke turns his head to Koenma. Koenma nodded. Yusuke's question was answered.

"No it can't be!" Yusuke kneels down with watery eyes. Botan run to his side. She put her hands in his shoulder.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" with her eyes and voice full of concern. Yusuke snaps out, lifts his head and meets Botan's gaze.

"Botan you are-," Koenma was about to confess.

"Gomen, gomen, gomenne Yumi," tears fell down from Yusuke's eyes. Longing and hatred are the emotions emerging in his heart. Longing, for he has now his long lost sister and hatred towards himself for not protecting his own sister when Yakumo tried to kill her and let other man do his role.

"Yusuke what's the matter? Please tell me." Yusuke is hugging Botan now. Botan, without knowing what's really going on, instantly wrapped Yusuke in a warm, tight and comforting embrace.

"It's okay. Cry it all Yusuke." Botan with her easing voice pats Yusuke's head.

"Botan." Finally Koenma speaks. "Or should I say Yumi, you are Yusuke's twin sister.

Botan, with the sudden revelation of Koenma, removes her trembling hands from Yusuke's shoulder. She buried her face on her hands and she too is starting to cry.

Then realization hits Yusuke. It is far harder to Botan than to him. Living all alone in Rekai, ferrying souls and nothing but death. Yusuke cursed silently.

"Yumi, I miss you dear sister." Yusuke whispered sweetly to Yumi.

"Onii-chan." Yumi hugs her brother with longing and love.

A/N: That's all for chapter I. ^_^

Please review.

_reenka zanoie_


	3. Life in Ningenkai

**Hello! Reenka Zanoie is back after several decades (as if, hahaha) and finally going to update this junk fanfiction of mine. By the way, thanks for the reviews. I'm really grateful for you had appreciated my story. Hope I can write all the ideas properly because I really love where the story is going to. I love the characters, I love the thrill, and I love the twists and turns of the events. Please don't forget to review because they serve as my motivations in pursuing this story. I love suggestions too. :D DISCLAIMER APPLIED. I don't own the characters but the IDEA of this fic is totally MINE. My plot might go with the flow of the story of our very own master, MASTER TOGASHI. **

**Without many adieus, here's your chapter II.**

**CHAPTER II: LIFE IN NINGENKAI**

"Wake up Yu-nii or else we're going to be late!" shouted Yumi while shaking his slug-a-bed brother's shoulder. But as a matter of fact, it's only 6 o'clock in the morning. 2 more hours to go before their classes start. Yumi, who is now a mortal like his brother, is so excited living as a normal teenager in Ningenkai, but perhaps she's not excited about the idea of schooling, maybe some other reason involving someone.

Yusuke, who is still sleeping and drooling, unconsciously pulls Yumi in a tight hug."Yumi, you're not going anywhere without my permission." his voice very protective and caring. Yumi sighs as a reply. Yusuke is indeed a protective brother.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm taking Yumi back." his almond eyes never blink, he is undeniably serious. His eyes are ready to kill if his desire is not going to be granted. His hand is not leaving his sister's hand.

Koenma gulps and sweat drops. _Yusuke doesn't need to be like this. I'm really going to return Botan to him._

"Yusuke, you don't need to be offensive. I'm going to return Yumi to you wholeheartedly." his voice trembling.

"That's it, we're leaving." Yusuke drags Yumi out. But when they are about to reach the door, Koenma calls them back. "Wait; there is something I need to do with Botan."

"What now?" his voice shows impatience as he turns around to face Koenma who is in his teenage form.

"Yusuke, don't be like that." scolded his twin sister. She slowly removes her hand from Yusuke's controlling grip. Her brows slightly knotted showing her disapproving look to her brother's impolite attitude towards her superior. Yusuke's expression suddenly changes. Worry is now drawn in his face. Yumi, who easily reads Yusuke's discomfort, instantly holds Yusuke's hand with such comfort and ease. "I'm not going anywhere brother. We're not going to be separated anymore. I promise." Yumi then let go of his hand.

"Koenma, sir."

"Yumi, I'm now going to remove your powers as a ferry girl." with his two fingers on Yumi's forehead, Koenma recites the chant. Yumi's body glows. "You are now a human. No more oar, no more healing powers. But for sure, you also have a power like your brother. "

"Koenma, thank you very much." Botan said with smile in her lips and sound of farewell in her voice while hugging her former boss.

"We're leaving Koenma. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Yusuke bows, his voice full of gratitude for the Young ruler.

**AT NINGENKAI**

"Where am I going to live?" Yumi suddenly asks her brother when they pop out the portal between Rekai and Ningenkai. She's hesitating if she's going to live with her brother. _What if his human mother won't accept me?_ Her thoughts filled with anxiety.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to live with me. Have you forgotten already?" Yusuke replied, slightly squeezing his sister's hand, giving her assurance and strength.

"What?"

"You just promised me that we're not going to be separated anymore." Yusuke pulls Yumi for them to meet eye to eye. Yusuke's voice makes Yumi burst into tears.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you crying?" Yusuke asked, he can't help thinking and can't refrain from smiling for he discovered another side of Botan, she's a crybaby indeed.

"It's just that I'm not used to a situation like this. No one ever cares for me like this except for Kurama—"she covers her mouth. She slipped as her face turns into a crimson hue.

_ Kurama. My observations are all precise. That sly fox really has feelings for Botan. _Yusuke doesn't know what he's feeling right now. Angry, towards himself and envy, towards Kurama. Kurama is his dear friend but he is somewhat jealous to him for he had gained first her sister's trust and reliance.

"So, you really have a relationship with the kitsune?" He asked, his own voice he can't even comprehend. Mocking. Sad. Happy. He doesn't know.

Yumi blushes furiously. Kurama did tell her he loves her too. But a relationship, she also doesn't know. "I...I don't know." she said shyly, looking down for her not to meet his brother's scrutinizing glare.

"You, what? You better tell that kitsune to clear what's your position in his life," he replied. He couldn't help but shout for he is concern with her sister.

"But-." Yumi tried reasoning out.

"No buts. I just don't want you to get hurt," he interrupted, unease evident in his face.

"Thank you brother," she sighed, she couldn't resist that pleading look of Yusuke even when she doesn't even know that he is her brother. _Kurama, it's been two weeks since I last saw you and I really miss you so much. _Kurama made her feel special. His affectionate embraces when she's in fear. His smooth caress when he's healing her. His protective and piercing glare to the enemies when she's in danger. His irresistible eyes when he's asking for favors. And his gentle and tender face and voice when they are alone with each other. She misses every bit of Kurama.

"Hay." Yusuke sighed. "Let's get inside."

Yusuke's mother instantly stood up when she heard someone's footsteps inside their house.

"Yusuke, where the hell did you-," she stopped talking when she saw someone behind his son, dropping suddenly her about to light cigarette for she is in utter surprise on what she is seeing right now. Her mouth slightly gaping.

"Mother, Botan is going to live with us here," Yusuke's voice is serious but respect on it is still obvious.

Yusuke's mother knows Botan is his friend but something behind his son's eyes tell her something more important. Without a second thought, Yusuke's mother went to Botan and hugs her tightly. "Of course hija, you can live here. You are always welcome here."

Yumi has teary eyes again. But Yusuke stops her. "Ooops, no more crying Yumi. You are now a part of the family."

Yumi sniffs. "Thank you Mi-,"

"Call me Oka-chan, I really want to have a daughter as beautiful as you." She sighs as if regret is in her voice. "But God gave me a stupid son instead."

"Ma!" Yusuke yells. Urameshi's house is filled with laughter.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She embraces him too in return. But they need to prepare for school. For the second time around, she shakes her brother's shoulder. "Yusuke, you need to wake up!"

Yusuke just hums as a reply while pulling his blanket tighter over his body. Yumi reaches the peak of her boiling point. Without a second thought, Yumi punches her brother as hard as she could. Yusuke was thrown outside his bed. His eyes are twirling. _

"Itte itte," he said, while standing up and massaging his swollen face.

"Serves you right baka, breakfast is all set," she said while turning her back and moving out to her brother's room. "You move fast."

"Hai hai," Yusuke gave up. He can't say no to his sister. "But why the hell is that crybaby waking up so early?"

"Hey, I heard that big brother," Yusuke doesn't know his twin sister is still at the door of his room.

Yusuke sweat drops. He knew with that glare of his sister he's going to receive another bone-breaking punch. "Gomen Yumi," Yusuke gulps, his face full of sweat.

But Yusuke didn't receive anything. Instead, he just heard the melodic laughter of his sister. Yumi is crying and laughing to death. She can't help but laugh to the pathetic look of her brother. Yusuke, seeing his sister in a happy state, made him relief and happy as well.

**ON THEIR WAY TO SCHOOL (SARAYASHIKI JUNIOR HIGH)**

Keiko is waiting outside when Yusuke and Yumi bade their farewells to their mother.

"Good morning twins," greeted the brown-haired girl with such smile in her face. Not like the other day…

**FLASHBACK**

Keiko visits Yusuke every Saturday. Today finally, reaching Yusuke's house, she immediately knocks at the door. No one comes but she's sure that someone is inside for she is hearing giggles and laughter. And take note, its Yusuke's and a girl's giggle. Obviously, it's not Yusuke's mother. The scenario she's imagining right now makes her go in fury. Without a second thought, Keiko went inside without any permission.

"Yusuke, why are you not-," she gasped at the scene she's watching right now. Yusuke was on top of Botan, tickling the sides of the last.

"Oh, Keiko," said Yusuke with a smile tugged in his lips.

"Hai, it's been a long time Kei-," Botan.

"The nerve of you! How dare you Yusuke?" with that, Keiko storms outside with tears falling down on her face.

With that, the two finally stand up to follow Keiko out. With a blink of an eye, Yusuke was in front of Keiko.

"You misunderstand Keiko. We're not doing any bad," explained Yusuke while catching his breath.

"I'm not blind Yusuke," Keiko shouted angrily. Tears won't stop falling from her very eyes.

"Keiko, you're wro-," Yusuke.

Keiko slaps Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke was thrown on the ground. His cheek is swollen.

"Keiko, it's not what you think," Botan immediately run beside Yusuke.

Keiko won't dare to listen. "And you too, I thought you were my friend!" Keiko was about to slap Botan too when Yusuke stops her, holding her wrist slightly gripping it. His mahogany eyes are dead serious. "Don't you dare hurt Yumi," with that, he let go of Keiko's wrist. Keiko's knees were shaking. She didn't see Yusuke in a state like this before_. He's angry with me. What's happening here? Why did he call Botan as Yumi?_

"Hey, are you okay Yumi?" Yusuke inquired his sister who has on her knees due to the fright she got from Keiko's anger.

But Yumi only stood up and ignored her brother's presence. She runs beside Keiko who was still crying. "Are you okay Keiko?" she asked while caressing the last's hair. Keiko just continues crying.

"You're too much brother. You don't need to be so harsh to her," Yumi can't understand Yusuke sometimes. _I'm not a child anymore to be looked after too. I can take care of myself._

Keiko, after hearing Botan's words, snaps out and asks innocently, "Brother? Yusuke is your brother?"

"Yes Keiko. In fact, he's my twin brother." Yumi smiles while imprisoning her friend in a tight embrace.

"But, how? Why?" Keiko suddenly asked.

'It's a long story," Yusuke intervened. "But for now, the only thing you should do is to trust and believe in us."

With the soothing voice of Yusuke, Keiko cries all over again.

"Gomennasai, gomenne," she said asking for their forgiveness.

"It's all right Keiko. We understand," Yumi said in her most understanding and gentle voice.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Good morning too Keiko," Yumi replied while turning around feeling her new uniform. She had worn it before but the feeling was entirely different now that she is a real human.

"Yoh!" said Yusuke, his bag on his shoulder and as usual he's wearing his green uniform.

"You two really look like a couple if they don't know your twins," teased Keiko while walking beside the twins.

"Keiko, not again," replied the anxious Yumi, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"He he he, gomen Yumi," answered Keiko, she can't stop giggling.

"Keiko, you better stop your unpleasant jokes," Yusuke interrupted, his brows slightly knotted.

"Hai," Keiko.

SILENCE. . .

"So, how are you and Kurama, Yumi?" Keiko asked, breaking the deafening silence among them. "Does he know Yusuke is your twin brother? Does he know you're a mortal now?

Yumi suddenly tensed at the sudden question of Keiko likewise to Yusuke. _But why? How did they know?_

"Ha ha ha, there is nothing between us. And for your second and third question, no, he doesn't know yet," she laughed, scratching the back of her head, trying to make Keiko believe in her obvious lie for the first question. Yusuke laughs too.

"Haller, for goodness sake, Yusuke and Yumi, I was not born yesterday and ugrh, it's totally obvious man especially Kurama," retorted the frowning Keiko. "And about the second issue, you should tell him everything as soon as possible. He might harm or worst fight and kill Yusuke when he sees you in a situation like I witnessed yesterday."

Yusuke sweats at the thought. Same with Yumi

But the thought of seeing Kurama again, Yumi's face turns into a crimson shade like the hair of her very own kitsune.

Keiko and Yusuke, seeing the very expression of their friend and sister, don't need any more interrogations. For seeing her in a state like this, there's no need to question her for having an intimate relationship with the fox.

**Author's Note: hoooh, Chapter II is far longer than Chapter I. Hope you like it guys. Sorry, Kurama didn't yet appear in Chapter II, but I promise Kurama will surely appear in Chapter III. Oooops, please don't forget to leave a review and suggestions. :D Ummm, should I post it in the regular section not yet in the crossover section for I think readers would find it easily there? (think. Think. _). Then, I'll return it to crossover when the Flame of Recca characters appear. What do you think guys? Any question? What can you say about Yusuke? Yumi? Keiko? Hope you like Chapter II. Jah ne! I'll update sooner and more chapters if I get more reviews. He he he.**

**Here's my title for Chapter III: AT LAST (but I might change it due to circumstances, he he he) Way to go to KURAMA AND BOTAN pairing. /I really love these couple/**

**_reenka zanoie_**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: HELLO please look forward to LOVE TROUBLE IN BASKETBALL. It's a Slam dunk fanfiction, starring our very own KAEDE RUKAWA and OC namely MITSUKI MAKI (whose looks are like Botan but her hair style is like that of Misao in Samurai X but the color is still the same). Better watch out for it. :D Thank you.**


End file.
